


Mechanon, Inc.

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [61]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(August 2015) To what evil and nefarious end is Mechanon taking over a rapidly-growing robotics manufacturer in Japan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanon, Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> #### DRAMATIS PERSONAE
> 
> **heroes**
> 
>   * Julie Dormyer Hawkins (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Masahara Yoshihiro (AKA Tetsuronin), CEO and Chairman of the Board for Masahara Industries, disgustingly-powerful power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
> 

> 
> **villains**
> 
>   * Mechanon, expy of Ultron in the Champions Universe timeline
> 

> 
> **other**
> 
>   * Virginia Ishikawa, grandmother/step-mother of Julie Hawkins
>   * Akiyama Takeshi (AKA Sensei), Sensei Emeritus of the White Plum Temple, Osaka, Japan
>   * The Countess, vampiric cat burglar
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]]
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : Japanese translations of dialog are provided courtesy of Google, and may not correctly reflect the level of politeness intended to be expressed in each line.
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 3** : Virginia Ishikawa is roughly 97. Sensei is approaching 90.
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 4** : Suggested incidental music is [Flight of the Silverbird](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6J373vtjn6Y), by Two Steps From Hell. The more bombastic sections will be the final battle.
> 
> * * *

(Narita International Airport, Tokyo Prefecture, Japan)

(A ProStar-liveried PowerJet II sits futuristically in a Masahara Industries hangar, residual heat still making the air shimmer over its radiator panels. Julie 'Ladyhawk' Hawkins is in jet jammies, already mobbed by the media before even taking her aviator sunglasses off. Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt saying 'Alderaan Shot First' and Yoshi 'Tetsuronin' Masahara, dressed as an anonymous salaryman, hover by the door into the PowerJet, grateful to be ignored)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Eigo de, shite kudasai?" /* In English, please? */

 **Randon Reporter** : "Why _Maxim_?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Show me a better way of reaching potential male American voters and believe me, I'll take it!"

 **Tetsuronin** (quietly, to Bob): "That was an impressive photo shoot she did for _Maxim_ earlier this year. Also insane, if she really intends to run for President."

 **Starforce** : "She tried to duck out of it when they offered."

 **Tetsuronin** : "Is that why the entire shoot was done underwater?"

 **Starforce** : "She didn't think they'd say 'yes' when she set that as a condition." (beat) "I understand that issue outsold the rest of this year combined."

 **Tetsuronin** : "I helped."

(Bob shoots Yoshi an aside glance before letting it slide. They start paying attention to the ambush interview attempt more)

 **Random Reporter** : "But _Maxim_ *degrades* women by making them nothing more than objects..."

 **Ladyhawk** (interrupting): "Your homework assignment, should you choose to accept it, is to read anything written by Camille Paglia before *ever* asking me that question again. You're wasting my time and your employers' by merely parroting standard feminist talking points without TRULY understanding what it is you're asking!"

(shocked pause)

 **Random Reporter** : "What am I asking, then?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Good question. You're asking if I believe, by posing for _Maxim_ , that I am acknowledging that men are more powerful than women." (beat, evil smile) "If they were, then WHY DID THEY SPEND SO MUCH OF THEIR MONEY BUYING THAT ISSUE?"

(tense pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Ladies, Gentlemen? My husband and I are *on* *our* *vacation*. Don't make me ask him or our host to suit up to chase you off."

(the reporters scatter. Bob and Yoshi have been watching the attempted ambush interview with mixed humor and awe, and finally walk up to her)

 **Tetsuronin** (hugging Julie): "If the rumors are true about how you intend to spend next year, Hagane no hana, perhaps you need to work on your interview technique?"

(they all laugh)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Yoshi): "Don't tell me that YOU'VE never had problems with the media. As a captain of industry *or* a superhero."

 **Tetsuronin** : "Watashi wa itsumo karera ni mondai ga aru." /* I ALWAYS have problems with them. */

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling): "Watashi wa shinjirukoto soreha hādo o mitsukeru." /* I find that hard to believe */

(Yoshi laughs as he releases Julie)

 **Starforce** : "Yoshi? Uchū no himitsu wa jibun jishin o akiraka ni suru tsumori wa arimasen." /* Yoshi? The secrets of the Universe aren't going to reveal themselves. */

 **Tetsuronin** (deadpan, to Bob): "Dono yō ni watashi no orokana. Watashi wa nani o kangaete ita?" /* How stupid of me. What was I thinking? */

(Bob and Yoshi laugh)

 **Ladyhawk** (hugging Bob): "I have a Osaka-bound bullet train to catch, Nerd-boy."

 **Starforce** : "Say 'hi' to your grandmother for me, Ninjette."

(Bob and Julie kiss. Yoshi does an exaggerated sigh)

 **Ladyhawk** (still holding Bob, to Yoshi): "Your loss."

 **Tetsuronin** : "I still have my freedom."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Naze anata wa totemo gakkari kikoeru nodesu ka?" /* Then why do you sound so dissapointed? */

 **Tetsuronin** : "Watashi wa shittodakara?" /* Because I'm jealous? */

(Bob and Julie laugh)

 **Starforce** (to Yoshi): "Sukunakutomo, anata wa shōjikida." /* At least you're honest. */

(Bob and Julie share a final kiss)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Try not to blow the world up this time, Nerd-boy."

(she releases Bob)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Yoshi): "Kare no yosshī ni chūi shite kudasai." /* Take care of him, Yoshi */

 **Tetsuronin** : "Tsuneni." /* Always. */

* * *

**/* the beginning of the suggested soundtrack** (to 0: 31) */

(Toshima City, Tokyo. One hour later)

(Bob and Yoshi are leaving a liquor store, each with a large sack of various adult beverages)

 **Starforce** : "Was it me, or did the cashier seem robotic?"

 **Tetsuronin** : "The cashier WAS robotic."

(beat)

 **Starforce** : "You're kidding."

 **Tetsuronin** : "I'm not." (beat, disgusted) "More and more menial jobs in Japan are being taken over by androids and robots."

 **Starforce** : "Because they don't unionize?"

(awkward pause)

 **Tetsuronin** (strained): "Do we have to talk about that subject?"

 **Starforce** : "It's not like they're Autons or anything..."

 **Tetsuronin** : "You showing me those episodes of _Doctor Who_ did NOT help my feelings towards what is happening in my nation today."

 **Starforce** (beat): "Feelings like that don't spring out of a vacuum, Yoshi. Wanna talk about it?"

 **Tetsuronin** : "A mad scientist I first met late in my military career." (beat) "I lost some good friends to his creations before I brought him to justice as Tetsuronin."

 **Starforce** : "I'm sorry, Yoshi! I had no idea..."

 **Tetsuronin** : "That's OK, Robert. If anything, my life experience allowed me to understand what you went through for two decades after your father's reveal."

(Bob nods, and they walk on some more)

 **Starforce** : "Who's making these new androids?"

 **Tetsuronin** : "Not my old foe, I already checked. The company is called Homunkurusu. They were organized by a consortium of engineers and venture capitalists to jump all over your old Destroyertech robotics patents when they lapsed four years ago."

 **Starforce** : "Well, *I* never had much of a use for robots..."

 **Tetsuronin** : "Personal feelings aside, you should have. You'd be a MUCH richer man."

 **Starforce** : "Yoshi, I just want to invent crazy awesome things! I don't CARE about the money!"

 **Tetsuronin** (shaking his head): "And THAT is why you defy analysis!"

 **Starforce** : "You would rather I be like my father?"

 **Tetsuronin** : "Gods, no!"

(they laugh as they round the corner of the intersection. The park in front of Masahara Tower is swarming with fanboys and fangirls looking at the tower. Many are holding signs, and some are cosplaying both Starforce and Tetsuronin. A moment's more surveillance reveals female cosplayers dressed as Ladyhawk, Lady Blue, and Ms. Starforce. Media is also present, with at least one live report already in progress from over to one side)

 **Starforce** (sighing and shaking his head): "I *never* get used to this when Geekfest is over here."

 **Tetsuronin** : "In my nation, Robert, we are celebrities." (beat) "How is this different from that Men's Glee Club you used to sing in at Purdue?"

 **Starforce** : "I was unknown back then." (beat, indicates the crowd) "What are we working on this year? Someone's going to ask when they find out who we are..."

 **Tetsuronin** : "I haven't decided, yet."

 **Starforce** (beat): "Left-handed quark spanner. Got it."

(they actually make it a third of the way through the crowd in front of Masahara Tower before they're made. Immediately, they are swarmed by sqeeing fen)

 **Fanboy 1** : "Anata wa mada, kotoshi no anata no kenkyū o kaishi shite imasen ka?" /* You haven't started your research this year, yet? */

 **Starforce** : "Watashitachiha, watashitachi ga yatta mae ni ikutsu ka no busshi o kōnyū suru hitsuyō ga arimashita." /* We needed to purchase some supplies before we did. */

 **Tetsuronin** : "Uchū no himitsu wa reisei ni jibun jishin o akiraka ni shinai." /* The secrets of the Universe do not reveal themselves to the sober. */

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** (deadpan): "Reiseina koko no." /* -minded individual */

(laughter and cheers. The cheering continues, strangely rhythmic as if Yoshi and Bob were entering a sporting arena, until they both make the safety of the front lobby)

 **Starforce** (barely containing his laughter): "Yoshi, WHAT were you *thinking*?"

 **Tetsuronin** (laughing): "It just came out that way! I'm sorry!"

 **Starforce** : "Now you've traumatized *thousands* of fans into thinking that all we're going to do is get drunk for two weeks!"

 **Tetsuronin** : "Technically false, Robert. It is only *one* of the things we'll be doing."

(they reach the elevator)

 **Tetsuronin** : "Speaking of which... What would you say if I told you that there has been a remake of _Uchū Senkan Yamato_ within the last three years?"

(shocked pause)

 **Starforce** : "NO WAY!"

 **Tetsuronin** : "The animation is MUCH better than the original. And I have the complete first season ready for binge-watching."

 **Starforce** : "Then WHY are we STILL DOWN HERE IN THE LOBBY?!?"

* * *

/* the bullet train from Tokyo to Osaka would be 0: 31 to 0:58 on the suggested soundtrack */

(Ishikawa House, Kashiwara City, Osaka Prefecture, Japan. Evening)

(Julie walks in, supporting Virginia Ishikawa. Takeshi 'Sensei' Akiyama walks alongside, leaning on his cane)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Sensei wa, watashi ga sunen de anata o miteinai!" /* Sensei, I haven't seen you in years! */

 **Sensei** : "Dōyō ni,-kō no hana! Dono yō ni anata to anata no kazoku ga arimasu ka?" /* Likewise, steel flower! How are you and your family? */

 **Ladyhawk** : "Subete wa, 2 tsuki no yō ni, ima sodatte." /* All grown up now, as of February. */

 **Virginia** : "Tak, can we continue this conversation in English? I'm not as quick anymore translating."

 **Sensei** : "Certainly."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Takeshi): "Sensei, how come YOU'RE over here?"

 **Virginia** : "He's been visiting regularly for years, dear."

 **Ladyhawk** : "GG, I've been over here every two years since 1997 and I've never seen Sensei here before. What gives?"

 **Sensei** (to Julie): "I have chosen not to visit during your biannual trips here because I did not want to upset you."

(they sit down at a table with tea service. Servants pour them all cups, then leave)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Sensei, why would *you* visiting my grandmother be upsetting to me..."

(the realization of the true relationship between her grandmother and Sensei finally hits Julie like an anvil)

 **Ladyhawk** (shocked): "Eww!"

 **Virginia** : "We still have needs, dear, even in the winter of our lives."

 **Sensei** (to Virginia): "I'm sure she makes her own children feel just as awkward about her intimacy with her husband." (to Julie, smiling) "Right, Hagane no hana?"

(Julie blushes furiously. Her grandmother smiles)

 **Virginia** (to Julie): "It's not like Tak has been doing this behind Hideki's back, dear. Before he died, he made Tak *swear* to take care of me should something happen to him."

(Virginia calmly drinks her tea)

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'm... not... quite sure what to say right now."

(Virginia and Takeshi smile)

 **Virginia** (to Julie): "Have you heard from Heather lately?" /* Heather 'Cateran' McGowrie, HG6Ed CVV3 */

 **Ladyhawk** : "I haven't seen her in years. We kind of move in different circles these days." /* "Girls Night Out" */

 **Virginia** : "I would so like to catch up with her. Her lives have been SO fascinating..."

(beat. Julie sips her tea)

 **Sensei** (to Julie): "So is it true what I have been hearing?"

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling): "That depends on exactly WHAT you've been hearing, Sensei."

 **Sensei** : "Do you intend to run for President of the United States?"

(tense pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes."

 **Virginia** : "Why, dear?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "VIPER intends to take over the world on their timetable. If I become President, it will force them to accelerate that timetable and make mistakes out of haste."

 **Sensei** : "Sound tactics. Disrupt their plans and ride the resulting chaos."

 **Virginia** : "Are you sure you're not doing this because VIPER killed your parents?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I AM doing this because VIPER killed my parents." (beat) "Mommy was your daughter, GG. Don't YOU want to see justice done for her?"

 **Virginia** : "Yes, dear, I do." (sips tea) "It is my good fortune that I won't be the one doing the judging when the time finally comes."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Then why is it wrong that I want to arrange their meeting with God?"

 **Sensei** (to Virginia, laughing): "She has you there."

 **Virginia** (smiling): "Stop it, Tak." (to Julie) "Is that the only reason, dear? Because until quite recently, the President of your nation has been viewed as the leader of the free world."

 **Sensei** : "You will control the fate of over 300 MILLION people, Hagane no hana."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Don't think I haven't thought about that." (beat) "It is a job that truly frightens me. And I've been a superhero."

 **Sensei** : "As well it should."

 **Virginia** : "To misquote Proverbs 1:8, dear, your fear is the beginning of your wisdom."

 **Sensei** : "Acknowledge your fear, Hagane no hana. Do not be controlled by it."

(beat. There may be tears in Julie's eyes)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Thank you."

 **Female Voice** : "Touching. Is this a private party, or can anyone join?"

(Julie, Takeshi, and Virginia look up to make eye contact with the new arrival. Tall and brunette, wearing sunglasses and a dark-gray jumpsuit remarkably similar to Julie's armor as Ladyhawk. There is something Eastern European and exotic about her accent)

 **Sensei** (to the new arrival): "I wasn't aware you were in country, Countess."

 **Countess** : "No one ever is." (to Julie) "Bring your working clothes, snot-nose?"

 **Ladyhawk** (through gritted teeth): "I'm. On. Vacation."

 **Countess** : "Well, you won't be after I tell you why I'm here."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II, Lakewood Village, TX. One hour later)

(Julie and the Countess step out of the pinkish-white swirl of the portal)

 **Countess** : "Wow. So THAT'S how you and your husband were able to pursue both Doctors Destroyer all those years..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "It's also going to be why the travel budget for my presidential campaign will be zero dollars."

(shocked pause, then the Countess laughs)

 **Countess** : "I never knew you had it in you, snot-nose!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "If you don't stop calling me that, I'll start calling you by your first name." (beat) "Do we have a deal, Elena?"

(tense pause)

 **Countess** : "I haven't told that name to anyone since I helped Union Jack and MI6 back in World War 2! How did *you* find out?"

(Julie's mysterious smile is her only answer. Tense pause, then the Countess nods and smiles herself)

 **Countess** : "I always thought you were one of my best students. Thank you for confirming it."

 **Ladyhawk** : "You're welcome. Now wait here while I get both my suit and Bob's."

 **Countess** : "Good plan. He's probably going to need his tomorrow."

* * *

(Homunkurusu Factory #1, Koto City, Tokyo. 30 minutes later)

(Ladyhawk is securing two unconscious security guards as the Countess becomes visible again)

 **Countess** (low voice): "This corridor is clear down to the next junction."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Good."

(she closes the door on the office she has left the rent-a-cops in, then they move deeper into the building)

 **Ladyhawk** (continuing): "I know that was sloppy, but there was no way both of us could get by them undetected."

 **Countess** : "Actually, you did the correct thing and did it well. Practice much, anymore?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Not in the last couple of years. What you saw just now was instinct honed by going on missions roughly once a week for 20 years."

 **Countess** (beat): "Damn."

(Ladyhawk's Danger Sense fires. She holds a finger over her lips, then points to the left branch of the oncoming junction. The Countess nods, and fades from view)

(a futuristic robot steps out into the intersection and onto the marbles that have suddenly appeared in it. It misses its DEX roll and falls over. Ladyhawk twirls through a complete 360, but her katana is intercepted by one of the robot's arms before she can decapitate it, doing only 8 STUN)

 **Ladyhawk** : "DAMMIT!"

(having stopped Ladyhawk's katana, it proceeds to grab it out of her hand and throw it behind itself. That arm suddenly flexes as if something invisible has just hit it)

 **Countess** (voice only): "What is WITH this robot?" /* nothing. It's our heroes' incredibly bad luck with rolling damage right now */

(Ladyhawk already has an energy shuriken cued up in her left hand for 4d6 RKA APx2. She embeds it in the robot's front sensor for 10 BODY and 65 STUN. The robot is out, with massive damage to its head)

 **Ladyhawk** (catching her breath): "That took longer than it should have."

 **Countess** : "Combat's funny that way, kid."

(she appears, presenting Ladyhawk's katana back to her)

 **Ladyhawk** (sheathing it): "Thank you."

 **Countess** : "That looks like one of Mechanon's."

 **Ladyhawk** : "It is. Type I-36A, no specialization on its weapons suite."

 **Countess** : "You knew that off the top of your head?"

 **Ladyhawk** (tapping her mask): "Datalink back to the manor's AI in Texas. I don't need to."

 **Countess** (smiling): "Cheater."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Married to one of the greatest designers of powered armor in history. Duh..."

(she drops a thermite pellet into the robot's head wound)

 **Countess** : "Good idea. Let's go."

(they hurry past the junction as the robot flares and begins to melt)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Okay, so you told me before we left Osaka that this company had taken old Destroyertech on robotics in new directions. Is THAT why we caught Mechanon infiltrating its factory?"

 **Countess** : "If what I heard is correct, Mechanon isn't infiltrating the factory."

(there are now windows all along the left wall of the corridor. Ladyhawk flattens herself against the wall next to the first windowpane as the Countess vanishes again. She peeks around the corner and gasps at what she sees)

(on the factory floor below, an ultra-advanced assembly line is churning out androids. The assembly line is supervised entirely by robots similar to the one they just defeated a moment ago.)

 **Countess** (invisible, continuing): "Mechanon is RUNNING it."

* * *

(Masahara Tower, Toshima City, Tokyo. Mid-morning, the next day)

(Bob emerges from the guest room wearing a DJ Yoda t-shirt and shorts. The curtains are still drawn over the living room windows)

 **Starforce** (singing): "We're men... from Planet Earth..."

 **Ladyhawk** (standing up in the living room): "Robert Alan Hawkins! WHY did you drink Yoshi under the table?"

 **Starforce** : "There's a brand-new remake of _Uchū Senkan Yamato_! We binge-watched it last night!!"

 **Tetsuronin** (from the sofa): "Do not worry, Hagane no hana. I talked him out of turning it into a drinking game." (beat) "It is why I only have a hangover this morning instead of alcohol poisoning."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I AM worried, Yoshi! He hasn't sounded this enthusiastic since they remastered the original _Star Trek_ with CGI special effects!"

(shocked pause)

 **Tetsuronin** : "They *remastered* _Star Trek_?" (beat) "With CGI?!?"

(Julie looks at him in shock, mouth hanging open)

 **Tetsuronin** (sudden sly smile): "Psych!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yoshi? You're evil."

(Bob walks over to the bar to clean up some)

 **Starforce** (back to the living room): "Ninjette, I thought you were going to be in Osaka for a couple more days..."

(as he's been doing this, the Countess steps from the shadows and leans against the bar)

 **Countess** : "Hello, Dr. Hawkins! I've heard so much about you from your wife."

(Bob freezes as he is looking into the mirror, because it shows no one standing where his ears tell him that the voice originated. He turns around, and is staring at the Countess)

 **Starforce** : "Uh... excuse my lack of manners, but you are..."

 **Countess** (flirtatious): "Your wife and Mr. Masahara know me as the Countess."

 **Starforce** (beat): "I've heard *of* you. Thirty years ago, Julie and Yoshi tried to convince me that you were a vampire." /* "Megaterak Raids Again" */

(He looks hard at the Countess. He then looks into the mirror behind the bar, which is still distinctly lacking a reflection of her in it. He repeats this cycle twice more)

 **Starforce** (to the Countess): "You set this up with Yoshi beforehand, didn't you?" (points to mirror) "That's actually a flatscreen TV attached to a webcam, and he's got a computer mirror-flipping the camera's image and editing you out in real time."

 **Countess** (sighs): "WHAT do I have to do to convince you that *I* *AM* *A* *VAMPIRE*?"

 **Starforce** : "Turn me into one."

(Julie gasps while Yoshi's jaw drops in shock)

 **Starforce** (continuing): "Not one of those creepy 1930's Bela Lugosi knockoffs, though. It *has* to be one of the ones from _Twilight_ who looks like he was a model for Abercrombie  & Fitch."

(The Countess almost collapses with laughter)

 **Countess** (smiling, to Julie): "You have a LIVE one, child! If you *ever* let go of him, I'll kick your ass JUST for being that stupid!" (looking up and down Bob suggestively) "I have a hunch though, Dr. Hawkins, that if you were to take your t-shirt off we would see that you already *have* an Abercrombie & Fitch physique!"

 **Ladyhawk** (ominously): "Keep following that line of thought and I swear to GOD that I'll open the curtains on you."

 **Countess** (to Julie): "Rrow! Sheath those claws!"

 **Tetsuronin** : "Ladies, please! Not in my living room!" (beat) "At least not until Robert has made popcorn for the two of us!"

 **Countess** (to Yoshi): "Did you EVER leave puberty, Mr. Masahara?"

 **Tetsuronin** : "It is what gives me my irrepressible charm, my lady. Perhaps tonight, you may experience some more of it?"

 **Countess** : "Maybe later, champ. I'm here for business."

 **Tetsuronin** (sternly): "I am NOT. This is my yearly vacation from both heroism and my company."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Do you two have your research topic yet for this year?"

 **Starforce** : "Well, I wanted to reverse-engineer _Yamato_ 's Wave Motion Gun..."

 **Ladyhawk** (to the Countess): "They don't."

(while Julie has been speaking just now, the Countess has been busy in the deeper shadows of the living room. She now comes back from them and tosses an android on the floor in front of Bob and Yoshi)

 **Countess** : "They will, now."

 **Tetsuronin** (instantly): "That is one of Homunkurusu's retail androids!"

 **Countess** : "Your mission, whether you two decide to accept it or not, is to explain why Mechanon is building these for Homunkurusu."

* * *

(Homunkurusu Factory #1, That evening)

(a familiar pinkish swirl opens up within one of the side corridors that Ladyhawk and the Countess had been in the previous night. Ladyhawk, Starforce, Tetsuronin, and the Countess step through)

 **Tetsuronin** : "Why do you continue to keep the existence of your portal secret? Its technology is unique not just on Earth but in the civilized galaxy..."

 **Ladyhawk** (interrupting something Starforce was about to say): "And we'd like to keep it that way for the time being."

 **Tetsuronin** : "But ProStar could make so much money from this if they'd license it..."

 **Ladyhawk** (interrupting, firmly): "NO."

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Ladyhawk** (continuing): "The time is not right to reveal its existence to the rest of the world. Nor will it be for several more years." (beat) "Trust me on this, Yoshi. I'm the Mother of Time Elementals."

 **Starforce** : "Guys? FOCUS."

 **Countess** (muttered, to Starforce): "Thank you!"

(Ladyhawk abruptly raises a hand, then points to the left-hand corridor of the intersection they were approaching)

(the Countess vanishes into a nearby shadow while Ladyhawk primes an energy shuriken and drops it into her right hand)

(beat, then Ladyhawk throws the shuriken. It hooks hard left at the intersection and vanishes, followed by a very violent explosion from that direction)

(our heroes reach the intersection and discover two robots mortally-damaged and CON-stunned by Ladyhawk's energy shuriken. Tetsuronin disposes of them with a spread APx2 Vari-beam)

 **Countess** (voice only): "We can't do that too many more times before they discover us."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Duh!"

 **Tetsuronin** (looking at the remains of the two robots with his Vari-sensor): "We may have bigger problems on our hands."

 **Starforce** (stepping through spectral filters in his VR Environment): "Ah. You see it, too."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Huh?"

 **Tetsuronin** : "The robots you just killed, Hagane no hana, aren't I-36's."

 **Starforce** : "I'm gonna tag them as I-37 in the database. The defenses appear to be marginally stronger, with a configurable equipment bay where the primary weaponry is supposed to go on an I-36."

 **Tetsuronin** : "The power cells are also sized to support more powerful weaponry."

 **Countess** : "Oh, joy."

(they advance cautiously down that corridor. Ladyhawk's Danger Sense once again warns them of incoming trouble, and she raises a hand to halt the party)

 **Tetsuronin** (murmured): "I've got this."

(A squad of four Androids walks through the junction ahead of them. Just as they notice our heroes, Tetsuronin fires. Pieces parts of androids fly everywhere)

 **Starforce** (beat, to Tetsuronin): "Don't you think that was a little overkill *just* for Autons?"

 **Tetsuronin** : "For the record, Robert, I found those episodes of _Doctor Who_ to be VERY creepy. The power of my attack on them was justified."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Mannequins creep Yoshi out. Who knew?"

 **Countess** : "You learn a new thing every day, kid."

(Ladyhawk leads the party down the corridor to the right at the junction)

 **Countess** : "Are you sure it's this way?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Positive. This is the reverse path of what we used during extraction last night."

 **Countess** : "Glad *you* were paying attention."

 **Ladyhawk** (Danger Sense screaming as she whirls around, energy shuriken dropping into her right hand): "EVERYONE GET DOWN!!"

(the Countess and Tetsuronin drop to the floor, while Starforce flash-steps against the ceiling. The energy shuriken goes back down the corridor the way they came and blows up a squad of four more Androids that were going through the previous intersection)

 **Starforce** (from the ceiling): "Ninjette, when do you think they're gonna notice they're down 8 Autons?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Hopefully after you and Yoshi hack into their control consoles and sabotage the place!"

 **Countess** : "Oh, good. We actually DO have a plan!"

 **Tetsuronin** : "One that will not survive for too much longer the more overt we are penetrating their facility."

 **Ladyhawk** (moving forward again): "Oh, my God! Those are comments I'd expect from Nerd-boy, not either of you!"

(Starforce drops off the ceiling, and the party continues their 'infiltration' of the factory. They reach a door with a cypher lock in short order)

 **Countess** (contemptuously): "A simple mechanical deadbolt would have given them more security. What IS it with this century?"

 **Ladyhawk** (working on picking the cypher lock with her forcebeam tool): "Oh, God. NOT the story about the Bohemian Revolt again..."

 **Countess** : "Actually, I was going to describe my neutralization of a German-American Bund chapter in Cincinnati pre-World War II because they used electrical relays." (beat) "Remember that they didn't have electricity during the Thirty Years' War, snot-nose."

 **Ladyhawk** (obnoxiously while continuing to work the cypher lock): "THANK you, Elena."

(CLICK!)

 **Ladyhawk** (presenting the space behind the slowly-opening door): "Ladies, Gentlemen?"

 ****(the team advances slowly into the control room. Both it and the factory floor are dark, except for a familiar-looking vertical cylinder in the middle of the factory floor slowly pulsing like the Enterprise-D's warp core from _Star Trek: The Next Generation_. Tetsuronin looks around for a moment, then indicates a specific console to Starforce and creeps toward it)

(tense pause while Starforce and Tetsuronin type furiously at the console)

 **Starforce** : "Aw, FRAK! Assembly language!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Call Jillian."

 **Starforce** : "Like THAT wouldn't get noticed by Mechanon's robots..."

 **Tetsuronin** : "Relax, Robert. My suit is interfacing with the console as we speak..."

(a laser designator dot appears on Ladyhawk, followed by another one on Tetsuronin, then on Starforce)

 **Starforce** : "We are also being lased for targeting."

(More dots then appear on each of our heroes, like a fast-acting rash. Tense pause, then lights spring on in the factory floor. Every android and robot on the factory floor is targeting the heroes in the control booth)

 **Ladyhawk** : "So much for plan A."

(beat, then Starforce slowly waves at the androids and robots on the factory floor)

* * *

(Homunkurusu Factory #1, One second later)

(segment 2, effective DEX 35. The windows of the control booth shatter as Tetsuronin cuts loose with a 20d6 APx1 16m radius explosion Vari-beam aimed at the factory floor)

(also effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk throws an Energy Shuriken set for 4d6-1 APx2 RKA, 16m radius explosion down onto the factory floor. The initial roll is 14 BODY and 28 STUN, which manages to take out most of the androids in the explosion's effect radius. Several of the I-36 androids take 4 BODY and 18 STUN after defenses)

(DEX 30. Starforce aims at the pulsing cylinder on the factory floor, which he has already noticed reads strongly for the presence of magnetic monopoles. A 32m explosion sweeps over the factory floor as the hyperspatial siphon Mechanon was using to power his android factory at Homunkurusu is destroyed)

(effective DEX 30. The Countess is looking at what her allies are throwing at the robots and androids below in shock and awe)

 **Countess** : "You don't mind if I sit this one out, guys?"

(segment 3, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk CON-stuns 4 I-37 robots with an area-effect energy shuriken set for Taser mode)

(also effective DEX 35. Tetsuronin finishes the I-37's that Ladyhawk just stunned)

(DEX 30. Starforce destroys an I-37 with a 30d6 TK Offensive Strike)

(effective DEX 30. Four I-37s kneel in front of a large group of robots and androids and present their left arms. A forcewall springs into existence in front of that group)

 **Starforce** : "Okay. That's different."

(DEX 23. As the building switches over to backup power and the lights come back on, the 8 androids behind the forcewall aim their right arms at Starforce. Their arms swivel to replace human-looking hands with a blaster muzzle, similar to what Cylons on the reimagined _Battlestar Galactica_ do to switch to ranged weaponry. Making their Teamwork role, they sweep the Control Booth with what is effectively a 1-point Penetratingx2 RKA 8-shot autofire)

(Ladyhawk aborts to an Artful Dodge)

(Starforce aborts to a flash-step to the factory floor [ruled as a 'Dive for Cover' defined as being someplace else other than the target zone])

(Tetsuronin aborts to a Martial Dodge while taking off)

(the Countess aborts to going Desolid)

(since everyone who would have gone in segment 5 has now aborted to defensive actions, it's now segment 6. At effective DEX 35, Tetsuronin wins the roll-off with Ladyhawk and holds his phase)

(effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk unloads another Area-effect energy shuriken configured for Taser and CON-stuns 7 robots and Androids. Tetsuronin now takes his held action and finishes Ladyhawk's targets with his Vari-beam)

(DEX 30. Starforce kills another I-37 with a 30d6 TK Offensive Strike)

(effective DEX 30. The I-37's split up, with two each running over to various squads of four Androids, kneeling, and deploying forcewalls between the Androids and our heroes)

(DEX 23. Protected by the I-37's, the Android squads all choose targets and open fire with their arm cannons. Ladyhawk aborts to an Artful Dodge again, Starforce aborts to a Martial Dodge, and Tetsuronin aborts to deploying a forcewall of his own)

(since everyone who would have gone in segment 8 has aborted to defensive actions, it's now segment 9. At effective DEX 35, Tetsuronin fires an indirect Vari-beam from the front of his forcewall which only succeeds in collapsing one of the I-37 deployed forcewalls in front of a squad of Androids)

(also effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk sails an explosive RKA indirect energy shuriken around another forcewall and takes out a squad of Androids)

(DEX 30. Starforce grabs the Control Booth with his TK and smashes 2 I-37s and a squad of Androids with it)

(DEX 23 in this segment is a repeat of what it was in segment 6, both between what the Androids do and how our heroes counter it)

(since everyone who would have gone in segment 11 has aborted to defensive actions, it's now segment 12. At effective DEX 35, Ladyhawk sails another indirect energy shuriken around a forcewall and kills 4 more Androids)

(also effective DEX 35. Seeing how ineffective his Vari-blast was against the forcewalls Mechanon's robots and Androids are using, Tetsuronin half-move flash-steps over to the remains of the Hyperspatial Siphon. He tosses a huge fragment of it toward the nearest squad, desperately trying to reposition itself to attack him, and scatters them like bowling pins)

(DEX 30. Starforce finishes the job Tetsuronin started by smashing the remains of the Control Room into the robots and Androids he scattered)

(DEX 23 in this segment is a repeat of what it was in segment 9, both between what the Androids do and how our heroes counter it)

(post-12 recovery. Starforce, Ladyhawk, Tetsuronin, the Countess, and all surviving robots and Androids take Recoveries)

(Turn 2. Since everyone who would have gone in segment 2 has aborted to defensive actions, it's now segment 3. At effective DEX 35, Ladyhawk primes another shuriken and throws it at a squad of robots/Androids. It goes down)

(also effective DEX 35. Tetsuronin picks up another large piece of the former Hyperspatial Siphon and takes out another squad)

(DEX 30. The Control Room destroyed, Starforce joins in the destructive use of the Hyperspatial Siphon's pieces parts and smashes another squad with one using his suit's TK)

(DEX 23. There is only one combined squad of robots and Androids left. Coldly and analytically, it chooses to target the strongest energy source present -- Tetsuronin)

(Tetsuronin aborts to an airborne Martial Dodge, having failed his activation roll to maintain his experimental forcewall)

(segment 3, effective DEX 35. The last squad of robots/Androids is taken out by another indirect energy shuriken courtesy of Ladyhawk)

(segment 5. Before everyone can take a breather, more I-37s run out onto the decimated factory floor)

 **Starforce** : "Oh, GREAT!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Come *on* now, Nerd-boy! How much worse can this get?"

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!)

(Mechanon Mark XXXVII materialzes on the factory floor. Very tense pause, as he scans the scene of the battle and the I-37's form up around him like an honor guard)

 **Mechanon** : "MACHINE INTELLIGENCE IS THE ULTIMATE PERFECTION OF INTELLIGENT DESIGN. YOU ORGANICS HAVE INTERFERED WITH MY ATTEMPT TO IMPOSE THIS PERFECTION UPON THE LAND KNOWN AS JAPAN. PREPARE TO DIE."

 **Starforce** (beat, to Ladyhawk): "You had to ask."

* * *

(Homunkurusu Factory #1. One second later)

(Turn 3, segment 2, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk wins the roll-of with Tetsuronin. She fires her grapple-gun at the ceiling, and while being pulled toward it unloads an energy shuriken set for 10d6 NND 8m radius effect onto the I-37s below her. She catches 4 of them in its effect field for 35 STUN, CON-stunning them)

(also effective DEX 35. Tetsuronin fires his Vari-beam into another squad of I-37's, set for 16m APx1 explosion. He scores 10 BODY and 51 STUN on 4 more, both CON-stunning and mortally damaging them)

(effective DEX 33. Mechanon homes in on the highest-intensity energy source present -- Tetsuronin. He fires HIS Vari-beam, set to APx2, only to see it swallowed up by Tetsuronin's energy absorption fields)

 **Tetsuronin** (to Mechanon): "Thank you!"

(effective DEX 30. The Countess wins the mass DEX 30 roll-off)

 **Countess** (holding her phase): "It'd be nice if someone would TAKE OUT THE LIGHTS?!?"

 **Starforce** (aiming at the main circuit breaker box): "On it."

(also DEX 30. The box is destroyed in a spectacular display of sparks and arcing electricity thanks to a Starforce TK Martial Strike. The only illumination is now provided by high-energy weaponry and explosions)

 **Countess** : "Thank you!"

(effective DEX 30. The 8 I-37s Ladyhawk and Tetsuronin stunned recover. Four more now take aim at Starforce and, treating the squad as a 4-shot autofire, hit 3 times with Penetratingx2 Blasts for a total of 9 STUN after defenses)

 **Starforce** : "HEY!"

(segment 3, effective DEX 35. Now crawling rapidly upside-down on the ceiling thanks to the miracle of Clinging, Ladyhawk drops another energy shuriken set as previously on the I-37's, hitting the four that just hit Starforce for 37 STUN and CON-stunning *them*)

(also effective DEX 35. Tetsuronin makes his activation roll for his experimental Energy Reflector and holds his phase)

 **Tetsuronin** (to Mechanon): "Want to try that again?"

(effective DEX 33. Mechanon looks at Tetsuronin floating in front of him and, ignoring his taunt because of what it has just scanned around him, fires an APx2 Vari-beam at Ladyhawk on the ceiling. She stops her movement cold just before the beam would have hit her)

 **Ladyhawk** (standing upside-down while drawing her katanas): "So THAT'S how you want to play?"

(DEX 30. Starforce does not particularly care for Mechanon's choice of targets this phase, and expresses that displeasure with a 30d6 TK Offensive Strike up side of its head for 18 STUN and 5 meters of knockback after all defenses. Mechanon bounces the knockback damage, but is now directly underneath Ladyhawk)

(effective DEX 30. There is an unearthly, electronic screech as a spare arm blade from the assembly line impales one of the mortally-damaged I-37s and kills it)

(segment 4, effective DEX 30. Two I-37s with flash-bangs fire them into the air, briefly flooding the factory floor with light)

 **Countess** (pulling the arm blade out of the I-37 she killed): "Aw, CRAP!"

(she is now forced to abort her Segment 5 action martial-dodging the various weaponry the I-37's are now firing at her)

(segment 5, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk holds her phase)

(also effective DEX 35. Tetsuronin switches back to explosive Vari-beam and targets behind the two I-37s with forcewalls. They -- and the two other I-37s who were setting up to fire again -- take 10 BODY and 66 more STUN, CON-stunning them *again*)

(effective DEX 33. As Mechanon gets up, its head and arms pivot impossibly through 180 degrees to aim at Starforce. Ladyhawk takes her held action and jumps off the ceiling, katanas extended, straight down on Mechanon. Both katanas hit it in the back for a total of 6 BODY and 3 STUN after defenses. Mechanon's attack on Starforce goes wide)

(DEX 30. Starforce switches off to the I-37s that Tetsuronin just stunned and hits them with an area-effect Electrogravitic shock. They're out)

(segment 6, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk's Danger Sense goes off for what Starforce is about to do. Sheathing her katanas, she leaps off of Mechanon, activating Artful Dodging, and ends up 9 meters behind Mechanon)

(also effective DEX 35. Tetsuronin fires his Vari-beam at Mechanon and misses)

(effective DEX 33. Mechanon returns fire on Tetsuronin and misses)

(DEX 30. Starforce is looking at the I-37 that the Countess killed, mixed in with the wreckage of the android assembly line and numerous androids killed over the course of the battle)

 **Starforce** (muttered): "Looks like enough to start with." (louder) "Guys, CLEAR THE FACTORY! I'm ending this fight *NOW*!!"

(he raises his arms, and his gauntlets start to glow in a pattern that Ladyhawk hasn't seen in two decades) /* 'The Jewel of Awad' */

(segment 8, effective DEX 35. Fascinated, Tetsuronin monitors the strengthening electrogravitic vortex around Starforce while finally destroying the 4 I-37s he had damaged last phase with his Vari-beam. Their remains quiver, then join the rest of the debris orbiting Starforce with steadily-increasing speed)

(also effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk holds her phase as well, being just outside the initial area of effect)

(effective DEX 33. Mechanon flash-steps through the growing vortex to a point behind Starforce and, achieving surprise in combat, throws Starforce to the ground while simultaneously hitting him with a double-knockback Phasic Beam. Starforce bounces the throw for 1 STUN and the initial Phasic Bolt for 3 STUN, but takes 15 STUN from the knockback damage. Starforce misses his breakfall roll [!] and is now on his back 3 meters from Mechanon's feet. As a beneficial side effect for Mechanon, Starforce's nascent 'Vortex of Chaos' attack collapses before it can really get going)

 **Ladyhawk** (taking her phase and throwing an energy shuriken): "STARFORCE!!"

(Her 4d6+1 Penetrating Shuriken hits for 5 BODY. Between her shuriken and katanas, Mechanon's body is significantly the worse for wear but still active enough to deploy a weapon out of its right shoulder aimed at Starforce)

(DEX 30. Starforce recognizes the weapon Mechanon is aiming at him. What looks to be a weapon deploys out of his left shoulder pauldron, and its muzzle glows)

(effective DEX 30. Another I-37 squeals electronically as it's impaled by a pre-manufactured arm blade striking from shadow)

(segment 11, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk primes an energy shuriken as she begins running for Mechanon's back)

(also effective DEX 35. Tetsuronin destroys another 4 I-37s with his Vari-beam)

(effective DEX 33. Mechanon's shoulder weapon fires a 5-shot 1 point RKA Penetrating x 2 Cone area of effect at Starforce, only 3 meters away. All 5 shots bounce harmlessly off the Impenetrable x 2 forcewall that suddenly reveals itself 2 meters in front of Starforce)

 **Mechanon** (flatly): "WHAT?"

 **Starforce** (smugly): "Did you REALLY think I wouldn't develop a counter to that weapon after Eurostar tried to assassinate me with it?" /* 'A Week at Davos' */

(segment 12, effective DEX 35. Vaulting from behind Mechanon, Ladyhawk somersaults over it while slamming the energy shuriken she was holding down the muzzle of the energetic RPG cannon Starforce just defeated, She lands straddling Starforce)

 **Ladyhawk** (hugging Starforce): "That's a time-delay energy shuriken its cannon just ate, Nerd-boy! Get out of here!!'

(still prone, Starforce and Ladyhawk flash-step out of the factory)

(Mechanon's body begins to quiver uncontrollably, still squealing strangely from its speakers. The cannon's muzzle begins to glow intensely, as if intense heat were being generated from somewhere within its body)

 **Countess** : "Oh, crap!"

(the Countess vanishes into a nearby shadow)

(Tetsuronin reads the surge of energy from Mechanon's body and suddenly realizes why his comrades have vacated the battlefield. Unfortunately, that realization comes one second too late for him to evacuate)

(the factory vanishes in a gigantic explosion as the remaining 245 rounds of Mechanon's Energetic RPG cannon cook off)

 **Ladyhawk** (outside with Starforce): "YOSHI!!!"

 **Starforce** (staring into the fireball): "Relax. He's walking out."

(a humanoid silhouette can now be seen against the fireball of the factory's destruction, walking towards them. As the fireball fades, it can be seen to be Tetsuronin, who tosses the burnt chassis of the I-37 he used as a shield to protect himself from Mechanon's destruction off to one side. His armor bears scorch marks from the energies it had been asked to counter after the I-37 gave its all)

 **Tetsuronin** (cheerfully demented): "That was fun! When can we do this again?"

 **Ladyhawk** (disbelief): "YOSHI?!? You're worse than Nerd-boy!"

 **Tetsuronin** : "He was my role model when I decided to become a superhero, Hagane no hana."

 **Ladyhawk** : "ARRGH!"

 **Countess** (to Ladyhawk while stepping out of a nearby shadow): "It's called testosterone, hon. It's a weakness of all males."

 **Starforce** (slowly, looking up into the sky): "Uh, guys? I don't think this is over..."

(everyone looks in the direction which Starforce is looking, The Head of Mechanon now hovers over the ruins of the factory, glowing in unfamiliar patterns. The debris underneath it, both factory and robots, begins to stir and assemble)

 **Countess** : "What. The. HELL?!?"

(the debris being manipulated by the Head of Mechanon begins to reshape itself into something humanoid-looking, gigantic, and familiar as our heroes catch their breath from their latest escape. The form slowly gets to its feet as what appear to be wings spread from its back)

 **Tetsuronin** (in sheer disbelief as the form rises in front of them): "No!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Is that what I think it is?"

(a 50-meter tall version of Mechanon towers over Starforce, Ladyhawk, Tetsuronin, and the Countess)

 **Starforce** (small voice): "Damn!"

* * *

(The grounds of Homunkurusu Factory #1. One second later)

(Humongous Mechanon towers over our heroes. What appear to be wings spread wide off its back to either side, glowing dull-red from something happening inside of them)

(Turn 4, segment 2, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk's Danger Sense screams)

 **Ladyhawk** (diving for cover): "SCATTER!!"

(effective DEX 33. Humongous Mechanon fires a massive Phasic Bolt at our heroes as it starts striding forward. Tetsuronin and the Countess abort to Martial Dodges. The bolt barely misses Starforce)

(DEX 30. Starforce half-move flash-steps into mid-air in front of Humongous Mechanon and hits with 120 STR TK in an attempt to stop its forward progress)

 **Starforce** (forcefield rippling): "Yoshi, remember fighting Megaterak back in '85?"

 **Tetsuronin** : "He'll be immune to any EMP we can generate from the new Tokyo Tower..."

 **Starforce** : "Before that! Remember what I said when it came onshore?"

(segment 3, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk and Tetsuronin hold their actions while they figure out a strategy to fight Humongous Mechanon)

(effective DEX 33. Starforce takes a 30d6 APx2 Phasic Bolt and grunts in pain as he takes 14 STUN after defenses)

 **Tetsuronin** (dawning comprehension): "To violate the square-cube law so brazenly, the mecha's structure would need to be reinforced with electrogravitic forcefields!"

 **Starforce** (still maintaining 120 STR TK against Humongous Mechanon): "The generation of which would NOT be a 100% efficient process! That's a lot of waste heat it doesn't have enough surface area to dissipate without help."

(segment 5, effective DEX 33. Humongous Mechanon misses Tetsuronin with a Phasic Bolt while fighting against Starforce's TK)

 **Tetsuronin** : "Those aren't wings on its back, then. Those are radiators!"

 **Starforce** (slowly losing the pushing match with Humongous Mechanon): "Got it in one!"

(effective DEX 30. The Countess abruptly pulls Ladyhawk's katanas out of their scabbards as she runs past her)

 **Ladyhawk** : "HEY!"

 **Countess** (over her shoulder while running to Humongous Mechanon, holding both of Ladyhawk's katanas): "If it glows, I cut it! Right?"

 **Starforce** (to the Countess): "Yes!" (to Tetsuronin) "The Countess will hamstring Mechanon from the inside, you take its radiators out, me and Ladyhawk will keep it distracted!"

 **Ladyhawk** (to Starforce): "With WHAT, Nerd-boy? I only have three energy shuriken left!"

 **Starforce** : "I don't know! Jam it's brain or something!"

 **Tetsuronin** (flying off): "On it."

(segment 6, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk primes an energy shuriken as she leaps straight up into the air and fires her grapple gun at Mechanon. The grapple attaches itself 30 meters up on Humongous Mechanon and starts pulling Ladyhawk up its body)

 **Ladyhawk** (winding up with the energy shuriken with her free hand): "Never tried *this* before..."

(effective DEX 30. Still running, the Countess goes desolid and vanishes inside Humongous Mechanon's right foot)

(segment 8, effective DEX 35. Landing on the spot her grapple gun attached to on Humongous Mechanon, she throws the energy shuriken at Humongous Mechanon's head. She hits, and St. Elmo's Fire crawls over the head of Humongous Mechanon. Mechanon suddenly finds itself at 0 INT for its next 5 action segments [Electronic Befuddlement on her character sheet])

(also effective DEX 35. Tetsuronin flies around in back of Humongous Mechanon and hits with a shaped charge microgrenade for no damage)

 **Tetsuronin** : "The radiator panels! They are as armored as its body!"

 **Starforce** : "I've got something that'll take care of that. Hang on."

(effective DEX 33. Mechanon fails an INT roll to take an activity this phase. It waves a massive arm at Starforce, flying in front of him, and misses miserably)

 **Starforce** : "Wow, Ninjette, what did you DO to it?"

(DEX 30. Starforce opens up with his Molecular Disruptor power on the radiator wings and hits. Humongous Mechanon is now running at 50% resistant Damage Reduction for the rest of the battle)

 **Tetsuronin** : "Hagane no hana! Can your shuriken do molecular disruption?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "No... wait, yes! How did *that* get into the configuration database?"

 **Starforce** : "Last month's patch update to the interface. Focus, Ninjette!"

(effective DEX 30. Humongous Mechanon staggers as if something happened inside the leg that the Countess entered)

(segment 9, effective DEX 35. Tetsuronin wins the roll-off with Ladyhawk and holds his phase)

(also effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk primes her pentultimate energy shuriken as suggested last phase and hits while with the help of her still-attached grapple gun she runs down Humongous Mechanon's body [remember, her armor also has Clinging?]. Humongous Mechanon is at DEF 20 for the next 6 segments)

(Tetsuronin now goes. He hits Humongous Mechanon's radiators with his last shaped charge microgrenade for 5 BODY and 25 STUN after defenses)

(effective DEX 33. Mechanon misses ANOTHER INT roll to take a semi-intelligent action this phase. It swats at Starforce flying around its head again and misses)

 **Starforce** : "SERIOUSLY?"

(DEX 30. Starforce wins the roll-off against the Countess again)

 **Starforce** : "POUR IT ON!!"

(while maintaining his Molecular Disruption against Humongous Mechanon, he hits the left-hand radiator panel with a 30d6 TK Offensive Strike. The radiator is forcibly ripped off of Humongous Mechanon for 9 BODY and 60 STUN after defenses. Mechanon is CON-stunned, not that it matters much while it lacks intelligence)

(effective DEX 30. Humongous Mechanon suddenly falls to one knee as its right leg gives way underneath it)

(segment 11, effective DEX 35. Tetsuronin targets the damage he caused with his attack the previous phase with his Vari-beam, set to 20d6 APx2. He hits, blasting the other radiator panel off for 7 BODY and 36 STUN after defenses)

(also effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk primes her last energy shuriken to a 3d6+1 indirect penetrating RKA and winds up to throw while letting go of her grapple gun, leaping, and somersaulting off of Humongous Mechanon's body)

 **Ladyhawk** (throwing left-handed while falling): "I'M OUT OF SHURIKEN!"

(the energy shuriken appears to miss Humongous Mechanon wildly to the left as Ladyhawk executes a perfect three-point landing, then abruptly curves back and explodes in the gaping wounds left by the destroyed radiator panels for 4 BODY and 16 STUN. Slowly, majestically, surrounded by static electricity and venting gas, Humongous Mechanon falls prone to the ground with an enormous CRAAASH!!! The air above the body starts to shimmer as if the remains were blazing hot)

 **Starforce** : "I don't think that matters anymore, Ninjette..."

 **Tetsuronin** : "QUICKLY! FIND THE CONTROL UNIT BEFORE IT RECOVERS ITS INTELLIGENCE!!"

 **Countess** (off to the side): "You mean, THIS?"

(Tetsuronin, Ladyhawk, and Starforce look toward the sound of her voice, shocked. She is standing where the mecha body's head used to be, casually tossing the head of Mechanon in one hand like a basketball. The head is flashing intermittently and buzzing)

 **Ladyhawk** (Danger Sense screaming): "Countess! It's about to recover!"

 **Countess** : "Relax, kid!"

(she tosses Mechanon's head into the air and swings one of Ladyhawk's borrowed katanas at it. 4 STUN after defenses later, it bounces off the katana and onto the ground)

 **Countess** : "Well, crap!"

 **Starforce** : "This ain't Fruit Ninja, Countess. Allow me."

(32d6 pushed TK Offensive Strike disintegrates the Head of Mechanon)

 **Starforce** (to the remains of Mechanon's Head): "Butsurigaku, guchi!" /* PHYSICS, bitches! */

(Ladyhawk facepalms)

 **Tetsuronin** (to Starforce): "Soshite, anata wa sono kuchi no naka de anata no tsuma ni kisu?" /* And you kiss your wife with that mouth? */

* * *

(The grounds of Homunkurusu Factory #1. 15 minutes later)

(Agents of Bureau 17 and Rapid Response Force Sakura are now present on site, debriefing our heroes. Ladyhawk walks up to the Countess after Bureau 17 is done with her)

 **Ladyhawk** (to the Countess): "You OK?"

 **Countess** : "It was getting a little warm inside the mecha there toward the end."

 **Starforce** (joining them): "Which was my ultimate plan. Have Mechanon bake itself to death via thermal management problems if we couldn't stop it directly."

 **Countess** : "What about anyone inside of it while you were doing that?"

 **Starforce** : "You knew the risks, Ma'am, before you ran inside Mechanon. Thermodynamics can be unforgiving that way."

(beat)

 **Countess** (to Ladyhawk): "You chose well for a mate, kid. He's got bigger stones than some of the people I worked with during World War II!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Don't encourage him."

(Tetsuronin has finished his debrief to Bureau 17, and has walked up to Ladyhawk, Starforce, and the Countess)

 **Tetsuronin** : "We've got to do this again, sometime."

 **Countess** : "Maybe another time, champ."

 **Tetsuronin** : "I will be available in two weeks for some... personal time, Countess."

 **Countess** (to Tetsuronin): "You couldn't handle me even if you tried, Yoshi. Trust me on this."

(Tetsuronin's helmet hides the sad smile he has on his face right now)

 **Tetsuronin** : "I had to try."

 **Countess** : "I know."

(the Countess steps back into the shadows and vanishes. Awkward pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "So now what?"

 **Tetsuronin** : "You go back to your grandmother in Osaka and I get drunk with Robert. Same as we usually do every other year."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I was talking about Mechanon."

 **Tetsuronin** : "And I was talking about my annual vacation with your husband!"

 **Starforce** : "Mechanon will rebuild itself based on its last update to wherever in the cloud it maintains its backups. Hopefully, we defeated it this time before it could upload the last 10 seconds of our battle to its master database."

(awkward pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "That's IT? You're going to let Mechanon rebuild itself just so you can get drunk together?"

 **Starforce** : "That's not the *only* thing we're going to do."

 **Tetsuronin** : "I got a very good frequency spectrum on Mechanon's quantum entanglement communications tech while we were fighting it."

 **Starforce** : "My father could trace quantum-entanglement comm. If he could do it, we can too."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I thought we could do that already..." 

**Starforce** : "You're confusing detection with tracing. We've been able to detect when and where a quantum entanglement transmission is being made for years. Never to where it's being sent." 

**Tetsuronin** (confidently): "And in two weeks, the two of us should be able to figure out *how*."

 **Ladyhawk** : "In SPITE of how much alcohol you both will consume?"

 **Starforce** : "Nag, nag, nag..."

 **Tetsuronin** : "The secrets of the Universe do not reveal themselves to the sober-minded individual, Hagane no hana."

 **Starforce** (to Tetsuronin): "Thank you for getting the quote right!"

 **Tetsuronin** : "You're welcome!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "ARGH!" (beat) "House? Portal to home, these coordinates."

 **Tetsuronin** (to Ladyhawk): "Back to Texas so soon?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I need to shower before I go back to my grandmother." (beat) "I also need to practice a speech I'm about to give."

(a familiar pinkish swirl has appeared by Ladyhawk by the time she has said this)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Starforce): "Have you gotten blowing the world up out of your system THIS year, Nerd-boy?"

 **Starforce** : "It wasn't the world, and you helped."

(shaking her head, Ladyhawk steps through the portal, which collapses behind her after transit)

 **Tetsuronin** : "Love to get the specs on that."

 **Starforce** : "Wait your turn, after the patent expires."

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II, Lakewood Village, TX. Two weeks later.

(Julie is in front of the manor, with an army of media in front of her. Bob and the children are behind her)

 **Ladyhawk** (into the microphones in front of her): "Thirty-three years ago this month, I was made the Chairman of the Board of Directors for my father's company. It is with a heavy heart that I announce, effective immediately, my resignation from this position."

(tense pause, as cameras snap pictures and record video)

 **Ladyhawk** (continuing): "I resign the position that I have known my entire professional life because there are greater purposes which have been set before me. Our nation -- our *citizens* -- now need me to be something more than a captain of industry, or a superheroine, or a celebrity, or a mother."

(beat. Julie swallows almost imperceptibly)

 **Ladyhawk** (continuing): "Today, I announce my candidacy for President of the United States."

* * *

(fin)


End file.
